Of Jealous Prefects
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Penelope breaks the rules by using confiscated PolyJuice potion to pose as Oliver and plans to seduce Percy. PwOw


**Of Jealous Prefects**

Penelope Clearwater knew she shouldn't be doing this. Knew that it went against everything she as a prefect represented. For starters it was illegal, secondly it went against Hogwarts School rules and thirdly it was unethical and unjust. As a prefect she'd been expected to do the right thing and hand the polyjuice potion a student had found to Dumbledore, but she just couldn't. She'd _yearned_ for Percy Weasley, wanted and needed him for several years now but he'd chosen Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood the Gryffindor Quidditch captain who left hickeys all over the collar bone and lower neck of Percy Weasley. Who could mark Percy for his own and not have to worry about what other's would think because Percy was utterly devoted to him.

Her amazing red haired prince had chosen that blubbering _neanderfall_ over _her!_

Penny was a bright girl, very bright in fact and almost on par with Percy Weasley, but not quite, her common sense rather lacked a bit sometimes. This situation was one of those instances were it lead her to do strange things that really weren't the most sensible of things for a girl such as herself to be doing. She had one of Oliver's hairs, she'd plucked it off him the previous night when he'd been sat with _her_ Percy in the _her_ library. She wasn't happy, and so she'd get her revenge.

Now Percy hadn't turned her down because he didn't like because he did, not just in that way. Penny was a very intelligent and sweet (usually) girl, it was just that he had a phobia of breasts. Not in general, but rather of her breasts. There had been a party at the end of the last year where the seventh years had provided various alcoholic drinks such as fire whisky and Brandy Sparks. Penelope had accepted a few shots as all the under-aged kids were drinking (save Percy because that would be wrong) and apparently two shots had gone to her head. The party was out by the lake and Percy was being his usual prudish self, sitting in a corner when Penelope had somehow staggered over to him, perched on a tree stump. She'd apparently decided that she was from the cockney end of London and plonked herself onto Percy's lap, creasing the pages of his book and knocking it from his hands. "'Ello, Govena!" She giggled to herself and looped her arms around his neck.

"Hello, Penelope" Percy nodded uncomfortably as she pulled his glasses from his face and set them down besides them. Percy couldn't see in the dim light save the white blur in front of him that was Penelope's cotton shirt. She giggled and began to stroke his hair, she'd always wanted to touch those fiery red locks but had never really had the opportunity, unlike Oliver, that bastard, because he could playfully ruffle Percy's hair and say it was a joke between friends… bloody prat.

But Oliver wasn't around now, no, so she could do whatever she liked with her Smart Prince. "So.. Percy" Her voice became huskier, partly from the alcohol and partly from the seduction she was trying to aim at the queer boy she sat on. "Have you ever seen a pair of boobs before?" She giggled hysterically, forgetful that she was trying to be seductive. Percy blushed, stammering. He'd seen boobs before, of course he had. He'd seen his mother's, and Ginny's, obviously as they were his family and he grew up around them both, he'd even seen a few on PlayWizard that his brother's all seemed to have, even little Ron. He'd never really seen any others though, nor had he been interested to tell the truth. He was a cock man himself.

"Well, Percy my boy" Penelope began to unbutton her shirt to her navel and pulled it so that it draped over her shoulders leaving them exposed as well as her breasts, currently hidden behind a red lace bra. "They say a woman wear's red underwear so that they can be seen and I want them to be seen!" She said the last part with such zeal that Percy jumped a little beneath her and she got the completely wrong idea. She pulled at her bra, exposing her c-cup breasts and shoved them into his face. Only that was the part where he became scarred for life because one nipple just so happened to poke him in the eye. He shrieked as the nub contacted his iris and leapt up, Penelope falling to the floor and tripping him up. He quickly fumbled for his glasses, put them on and ran back to his dorm, Penelope shouting apologies behind him but making no attempt to cover herself up. Oliver laughed at him, later.

That had been at least 8 months ago, and Percy and Oliver has begun dating somewhere within a week after the eye incident, apparently it had spurred Percy to tell Oliver about his feelings, or Oliver to tell Percy. Penelope didn't care for the details nor wanted to know them. So really, Penelope should have known that she'd been beat from the start, because Percy knew Oliver like the back of his hand, and Oliver likewise knew Percy. Plus, Dumbledore knew everything..

Every..

Single..

Little ..

Detail..

Penelope added Oliver's hair to the concoction and checked that she had brought the set of boys clothes she'd borrowed from Roger Davies. She then downed some of the potion, hoping it would work.. Without a second though she sprayed herself with perfume. One cause of her downfall.

An hour or so later she followed a first year into the Gryffindor tower. She'd already had the confirmation that Percy was in the dorm room that he and Oliver shared, and she also knew that Oliver was at Quidditch practice right about now. So, as Oliver, she'd pretend to have forgotten something, jump Percy and lure him into bed. He'd naturally allow Oliver to stay in his bed for a quick nap after the best shag of his life and when the hour was up, she'd be herself again and Percy would realize that he loved Penelope, not Oliver and Percy would be all hers.

Only she really wasn't counting on the fact that Percy knew every spot that turned Oliver to mush, or Oliver's habits and pet-hates. She completely forgot that Oliver's vocabulary wasn't quite as extensive as her own and that Oliver's walk was much heavier and less swishy then her own.

She bustled quickly up the stairs. Oliver would have run, skipping a step every now and then. Her movements were completely different to Oliver's much more feminine and ashamedly less graceful then the athlete. She stopped and straightened her robes, loosened her tie, and making sure that no one was around, quickly copped a feel of herself, it was easy to see why Percy liked that neanderfall… he was certainly rather… woody, down there.

She cleared her throat and rasped her knuckle against the oak door "Percy! May I come in?". She was starting to feel sweaty and her stomach was tying itself in knots. She knew she shouldn't have done this, she'd have to pray that Percy would fall for it and that her plan would work out after all. She heard a confirmation that she could enter the bedroom.

Percy was quite confused. Why had Oliver asked if he could come into his own bedroom? He knew Percy wouldn't be doing anything that called for privacy and after all, it had been their home for the last seven years. He noticed there was something strange in the way Oliver peeped his head in from behind the door before stepping into the room. He was walking stiffer then usual too, Percy pondered this. Oliver had topped him the last few weeks a Percy had been feeling rather submissive as of late. Now he had to wait..

Any second now Oliver would be all over him like he usually was, hands pulling at his jumper, tie, shirt, trying to weasel his way into Percy's pants, literally. Oliver's lips would be on his neck, ears, jaw.. Anywhere they could go and Oliver would be pushing him towards one of the beds, already half undressed himself. But, Oliver usually would have done that already, wouldn't he? By now Percy

Should be on his back, moaning and gasping and oh so hot because Oliver knew just where to touch, to suck, to rub… Percy snapped himself out of it, feeling a stir in his gut and moved towards Oliver. He smelt of roses rather then the usual vanilla musk. Percy stopped, the smell was sickly, it reminded him of Penelope.

"Shouldn't you be at practice, Ollie?" Percy quirked his brows and Oliver began to giggle.. Wait, Oliver giggle?. The Scot gave a nod and shrugged stiffly, eyes looking somewhat suspicious. "I forgot my er… Jock strap" Penelope as Oliver gave an embarrassed sigh and Percy could see the lie in brown eyes as vividly as he knew it. He'd put it on Oliver himself. "Oh, silly thing. You must have left it in your draw" Percy moved to sit down at his desk. Wasn't like Oliver to lie like that.. Wasn't like Oliver to be missing a quidditch practice, even for Percy he wouldn't have, well.. He might have.. Depending on whether or not Percy was injured or naked in bed.

Oliver gave another nervous giggle and looked around, almost as if seeing the room for the first time. He moved towards the window but his gait was all wrong. Oliver's legs were straighter and more relaxed. He took precise, large steps rather then the somewhat small and seemingly horizontal steps that he was now taking. Percy noticed that Oliver was walking with his toe's pointed in and heels pointed out. Oliver's were usually the other way because he was always catching his heels. He usually had flatter steps as well. He'd put his entire foot down but now he was putting his heel down first, then his toes, almost as if he'd been trying to walk in heels. Percy idly picked up a quill and tapped it to his lips.

"So, don't I get a sws?" Percy pouted at "the" Oliver. If Oliver didn't get what he meant he knew it definitely wasn't the real Oliver. A sws was a joke between himself and Oliver as it was actually the welsh word for the English "Kiss". Oliver had relatives from North Wales that had told him this and it was one of the few words of the Welsh language that he could actually pronounce. Percy knew he was right when a pair of brown eyes looked at him confusion. "What does that mean, Percy?" That was another thing. Why hadn't Oliver called him "Perce" or "Numpty" or one of his other silly little pet-names?

Roses, heels and everything else, Percy realized that it wasn't Oliver before him. It had to have been… her. Percy, being the genius that he was, was quick to come up with a plan. He laughed, brushing off the matter and moved towards the brown haired boy. "Oliver, you've been bad, haven't you?" He moved his hand to Oliver-Penelope's face and brushed it against his cheek. It left for half a second before

Slapping it against the "Scot's" cheek. Penelope whimpered. "Oh you've been a very, very, naughty boy today, haven't you Wood? You've been so bad that I think you deserve a spanking" Percy began to roll up his sleeves and moved towards one of the wardrobes. He opened it and began to push through various items of clothing and boxes.

Meanwhile, the real Oliver entered the common room, having realized that he'd forgotten his spare mouth guard, having dropped his other. Patricia Stimpson looked at him amazed. "I know you're fast on your feet and all that Wood but jeeze, I didn't see you leave your dorm. What did you do? Fly out the window?" The blonde haired girl who was in the twin's year laughed and went back to her homework. Oliver quirked a brow and stood next to her chair. "What do ye mean? I've been at practice… I f'rgot my mouth guard" Oliver was wondering if the girl had had yet another break down. She was always having them. She looked up at him, large blue eyes blinking curiously at him. "Well you came through here about ten, fifteen minutes ago didn't you? You'd forgotten you're jock strap or something" Oliver panicked slightly but kept a cool exterior. He nodded, played along. "Aye, that's right. I'm very f'rgetful today" He grinned and patted her head then rushed off towards his dorm. Percy would know what was going on, or at least find an explanation for it. He didn't hear Patricia's giggle of "So it seems" as he bounded up the stairs.

A few more of the younger students stopped him, making comments about how fast he was and how it wasn't like him to leave practice _twice. _He stopped just outside his shared dorm room when he heard his lover's voice. "This will hurt you more then me" Percy laughed sadistically and Oliver felt a chill pass through his spine. He'd never heard his pumpkin laugh as evilly as that!

"B.. But.. I… ye love me don't ye Percy?" Oliver heard his own voice, albeit a little snobby sounding. He didn't remember ever having that discussion with Percy. Something was definitely wrong. There was more of Percy's laughter echoing from their room and it wasn't long before there was a pounding and scrabbling on the floor. Oliver swung the door open only to have Oliver-Penelope crash into him, the two falling to the floor. Oliver was the first to get up and dragged the clone into the room with him whilst Percy charmed the door locked and sound proofed behind them. The two Oliver's seemed to struggle and one sat on the floor whilst the other sat on the bed. Percy wasn't sure what to do now.

Percy glared at the two, not entirely sure which was the real Oliver seems as both

Were wearing robes. Percy furrowed his brows for a moment. "So.. Oliver's.. Why are you both here?" He stared at them both from across the room, arms folded and looking oh so mad. Oliver on the floor piped up "Towel!" Oliver on the bed replied with "Spare mouth guard". Percy knew one was lying but which? He pondered to himself for a moment, what was something that only he and Oliver would know? Something that would be hard to guess correctly.

"Where's one of Oliver's tickle spots?" Oliver had three. His ribs, his feet and his balls. Floor Oliver said feet, Bed Oliver said ribs. Lucky guess.

He thought some more, biting his lip. "Favourite colour?" both shouted red

"Music?" A bit of everything

He would have said sport but only the dead would get that one wrong and even then that was doubtful.

Then it struck him. One thing that a lot of people didn't know about Oliver was that he liked to make an effort with the way he looked. He was one of those fashionable but not camp gays that could actually work out what colours didn't clash and which shoes went with which hat, and when something was just subtle enough to bring out the best in an outfit without being too much. Percy grinned to himself.

"Oliver's favourite item of clothing.. Go find it!" Oliver on the bed jumped up and instantly went to the correct wardrobe, dropped to his knees and went into one of the bottom draws. The Oliver on the floor made his way over more slowly and looked through the larger garments with care. Bed Oliver sat back down with a navy blue bandana with a white pattern around the edges and tied it round his wrist. Floor Oliver held a pair of black boxers with quidditch balls buzzing across the material.

Percy pointed his wand at the boy on the floor "Penelope, next time watch how the subject walks and talks.. And don't spray perfume" The boy went white and it was obvious then that Percy had been correct. The real Oliver smiled and moved towards Percy, quick to wrap his arms protectively around his muffin. Percy groped for Oliver's pockets and tried to press himself back against Oliver. Penelope stood up, ashamed and near tears. She was mortified that she'd been caught, and even more mortified that she'd been stupid enough to do this in the first place. She ran and tried to tug the door but found it was locked. Percy had charmed it. She quickly uncharmed it and rushed through the common room, sniffling. Percy shouting something after her about not coming back.

She got out of the portrait whole and bumped into someone. "Ah, Mr Wood.. Are you ready to serve your detention now?" Dumbledore looked down at her with a knowing smirk and she knew.. just knew... that' she'd been caught out.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well.. this is a little fic I had to write because it was screaming and begging me to write it after reading Star C. Waters' Sick Cycle Carousel and the line "_And so I keep on doing it , leaving my marks on him thought I knew he didn't want me to, I needed to let her know he was mine"_

It made me wonder if Oliver would do something like that in the situation, what would Penelope do as a prefect with roles reversed.

And does anyone wanna review my story Sunset Rings? I've only had one for that and I posted it before Match make which got 5 reviews lol Thankies to Zora-Chan! my loyal reader


End file.
